


Paint It BLACK - This is James Potter

by adVENTitiious



Series: Paint It BLACK [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not together Sirius/Remus, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adVENTitiious/pseuds/adVENTitiious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter's best mate is Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint It BLACK - This is James Potter

"I'm not asking, I'm _telling_ you."

Wide hazel eyes blinked, in complete disbelief, as they stared into a matching-colored gaze that was like ice. "Remus-"

"I mean it, James."

James Potter clenched his jaw and glared back at Remus Lupin, one of his _supposed_ best friends, but recently he'd started to have his doubts, and unsurprisingly it had all begun immediately after Sirius's lips had wrapped around his cock and swallowed down his semen. On three separate occasions... and yeah, he and Remus _had_ been almost together before then. Not anymore though. _Shit_. _Sirius._

The usually unapologetic wizard shook his head. "Moony, listen, I'm _really_ sorry. It didn't mean _anything_ , how many times-"

"Don't give me that bullshit."

And James did his best to impersonate a fish, his chin dropping and then lifting but no noise coming out, because he was actually speechless. There was no way Remus was saying what he thought he was. He couldn't be.

Remus moved closer to him then, and he didn't flinch even if he should have, because he was a Gryffindor through and through; gold-glittered blood pumped indignantly through his pounding heart, and crimson-tinged thoughts muddled his sharp mind at the best of times. He was a bloody idiot.

"He doesn't feel anything but friendship towards you, and he _never_ will."

The wild-haired wizard knew that should reassure him, because no matter what he might be _considering_ he had expectations to his name and his family, and James Potter was a good son, but instead it just made him _angry_ , and he didn't know why. Okay maybe he kind of did. He felt his chest clench traitorously; he _really_ didn't know how things had gotten to here. "Well if you're so sure then why are you worri-"

He grunted, his back shoved flat against the wall he'd been leaning against defiantly only half a second before, and Remus was _glowering_ at him then like he wanted to kill him, and Sirius was in detention, along with Pete, for another hour at least so he was admittedly a little worried over it. He made another attempt at a response; it wouldn't do to have Remus know how intimidating he could be. "What's wrong, upset Sirius hasn't been coming to you at night anymore, Diggory not quite doing it for you, mate?" he said tauntingly, and somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that not only was he kinda right but he was a lot a gigantic arsehole.

Hazel eyes darkened, and something like a growl rumbled in Remus's chest, and James pressed himself further back into the wall, while straightening his spine and clenching his jaw stubbornly, and he held the sandy blond's level gaze. He missed the height advantage he'd once had.

"Don't you even care what you're doing to him?" was asked incredulously then.

The worst part was that their conversation they were having had started out civilly enough on Remus's part until he'd refused to promise not to mess around with Sirius anymore. No, no scratch that, what was even worse had to be that if he, James, were in Remus's position and Remus was in his and Lily was in Sirius's - he _knew_ he'd have hexed Remus's bollocks off no question at the very beginning - but they weren't, it was him and Sirius, and it was... complicated... Irritation crawled up his chest and took over his voice. "Sod off, Lupin, Sirius is a big boy, he can make his own decisions," he snapped.

" _No_." Remus's hand began to press harder, and James's ribs gave an alarming creaky feel beneath his quidditch jumper, and the wizard barely resisted yelping. "He can't, and he won't, not when it comes to someone he cares about, and you know that as well as I do. You're _hurting_ him, like you don't even care about his feelings anymore, and I'm _sick_ of it. Stop this now, before it gets completely out of hand. He's your best friend, so treat him like he is. _This isn't how it's supposed to work_."

James swallowed hard, ignoring his own unsureness, because Remus was right, Sirius was his best friend - and Sirius and Remus did things, but they were different. More. And he didn't quite understand it, and he'd always been jealous of it.

Maybe that's why he couldn't stop... 

* * *

"Oi, Padfoot. _Padfoot._ "

Sirius's head swivels finally, and unimpressed grey eyes blink, as if they're registering his best friend's presence for the first time since they've left Remus and Peter in the Great Hall. Like he's leftovers, not even good ones at that. They're on the seventh floor, wandering, and the tall wizard has his hands stuffed into grey slacks, his white shirt half untucked and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and fuck - he looks hot. He cocks his head, long dark bangs falling into his face. "What's that?"

James tries to hide his irritation, at Remus, at Sirius, at _himself_ , because he shouldn't be attracted to his closest friend in the world, he knows that, and he definitely shouldn't care if he's been playing second to Remus as of late. He finds himself distracted when Sirius's tongue offhandedly wets full lips that had been wrapped around him just days ago, that'd drawn his climax more effortlessly than he could had ever imagined, even in his wildest dreams, and then he's trailing closer.

"You okay, Prongs?" Sirius asks, once he's too close, and his voice is all wrong for the question; he's smiling.

Hazel eyes perk up at the teasing tone, and James finds himself bumping his body into Sirius's, the taller wizard's feet giving way to him readily, and he's backing his best friend against a bare stone wall with no portraits adorning it for yards, no one around to see the not really contested power dynamics between the infamous Gryffindor duo.

"You feeling up for some fun, Jamie?" Sirius asks, and the words are practically purred.

His best friend is looking down at him with an impish grin he might shoot him during a prank, a deeper emotion possibly hiding behind it but maybe not, and he can't even begin to tell if it's good or bad; James knows he's not the best at reading that type of thing—emotions are _not_ his strong suit, never have been—and then he feels something hard brush up against his hip, and he's distracted again.

"You want something from me?"

James finds himself nodding, because he does at the moment. But they need somewhere private, somewhere no one will find them, particularly Remus, because the sandy blond can be absolutely terrifying when he's angry, even if Sirius can't see it for some reason.

Then he's suddenly tumbling forward, and Sirius is falling back. They're a single tangled mess of long legs and arms and cursing as they pass through an open doorway that appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Sirius asks, grunting as he pushes James off, and they're looking around to find a room half the size of their dorm, a four post king-sized bed standing in the very center, candles lit on the wall every few feet casting the space in a soft golden glow. 

* * *

No matter how much James tried he couldn't quite remember _exactly_ when he'd become interested in his best friend.

He did, however, remember decently well Sirius telling him through a yawn back when they were just thirteen that he liked both witches _and_ wizards equally, and after the shock had worn off, being miffed his best friend had laughed at the thought of being attracted to him. And he remembered quite clearly watching for the first time as Sirius had kissed one Gregory Zabini on the floor of their dorm for his more-than-curious benefit, his attention having been far more focused on his friend. His usually mischievous eyes had been closed, like they'd needed to hide the emotions flashing through them, and his expression had been indescribable, relaxed but intense, his mouth moving in a hungry way like he'd wanted to devour the Slytherin whole he tasted that good.

He could also remember _perfectly_ wondering what it would feel like to have Sirius's tongue on his skin, or for his larger but softer-looking hand to wrap around his stiff and aching body part when they'd jerked off on the same sofa the past summer, with barely a cushion separating them, their elbows brushing each other's as they'd looked over his uncle's nude muggle magazine together...

Then Sirius and Remus had happened. Well - it had happened quite some time before then to be fair - but then it had _really_ happened.

He'd actually thought it hilarious at first. Sirius and Remus, just the thought had made him burst into uncontrollable laughter, because there was just _no fucking way._ However... he'd found himself inexplicably alone in those thoughts, even Peter once finding out, going so far as to shooting him a long look at his disbelief. He'd waited, silently after that, for Sirius to get over his infatuation, because it _was_ intense, or for Remus to put a stop to it once and for all, because their sandy blond dorm mate was ever the level-headed wizard.

After all, Sirius and Remus were undoubtedly a bad idea. At least, he'd thought so... The hand on his chest lightened a little, and he took in a painful breath but refused to concede.

"I'm not joking around James, stop this. Or I _will_."

He drew in half a breath, holding back a grimace as his bruised ribs protested, and he put on his best apologetic smile. The same smile he'd shoot his mum when he's lying through his teeth. "All right, Remus, no more." Remus didn't budge. "I swear, you have my _word,"_ was needed to procure his release.

* * *

There's a soft click as the door shuts behind them, and James pushes himself up, feeling suddenly ill at ease as he wipes the palms of his hands on his slacks. He studies the obvious piece of furniture taking up most of the room critically, even if it does look incredibly inviting with the quidditch-themed duvet that matches his own at home.

Then strong arms are wrapping around his waist from behind, and curled-up lips are at the lobe of his ear as a familiar larger body presses against him fully.

" _Prongs..._ " is teased out slowly and welcomingly, like the sun's warming rays early on a chilled spring day, and his eyes fall shut with a grunt as parted lips begin to gently caress his neck, and then he bites back a groan when a large hand slides down to palm his painful erection trapped inside his slacks, pressing _firmly_. "Oh fuck, you're so _hard_ ," is husked against his turned-up collar. "Have the witches been playing too hard to get?"

And James bites back another groan. He laughs instead, because they haven't, and he's not gay. He's not gay. Fingers begin to toy with the top button of his slacks.

"Do you want to?" is asked, suddenly rougher.

James whimpers, like a puppy, and he suddenly wants to just shove his cock in every hole he can find in his best friend and come all over him.

"Tell me what you want, Prongs," is said lowly, and then fingers move up and tug at his shirt, untucking it until they're able to slip underneath, and then knuckles are teasing his sensitive lower stomach, making his breath catch. "You want t'fuck?"

* * *

James liked Remus a lot. He was ridiculously strong, had a good sense of humor, always helped him with his homework, never turned him in despite being a prefect, and earned him innumerable points with Evans just by being his friend. He was really fun too, when he wanted to be. He'd never set out to cause a rift between them, but Sirius had always felt like _his_ somehow. Yeah, they were all friends - he, Sirius, Remus and Peter. But Sirius was by far his closest friend, his constant comrade in all that was fun and usually illegal, his confidant for anything and everything, his equal in intelligence, his best mate, his better and sometimes worse half. Prongs'n'Padfoot. They were synonymous with the other. His and Sirius's friendship hadn't wavered over the years, through all of his best friend's and Remus's fights and sometimes absurdly long periods of not talking.

They'd been solid. Closer than close. And then they'd gotten _closer,_ and it hadn't felt like he was stepping on Remus's toes, it had just felt like another part of their friendship they'd not yet explored...

James watched as Remus turned away. "For now," he throws the conditional words at the wizard's retreating back, stopping him in his tracks.

* * *

James groans at the offer. Remus would _murder_ him, he would tear him limb-from-limb and then put him back together and kill him again if he fucked Sirius. " _Pads_ ," he says, his low voice pleading, not able to turn him down, and then the warm body behind him is moving around to his front, and his eyes are closed.

"I'll just suck on it then. How's that?" is whispered playfully against his nose, cool minty air infiltrating his senses and soothing his frayed thoughts. "Is that okay? Can I gag on your cock, Jamie?"

James nods quickly, and then Sirius is deftly undoing his pants and kneeling before him, and he looks down just in time to see familiar curled up lips opening and then wrapping around his already leaking head, and his hips jerk forward. He grasps the back of Sirius's head with one hand as he's taken almost fully in, his tip meeting the back of the wizard's throat. " _Shit_."

Sirius hums low, and it vibrates up his hardened body member and into his spine, and his legs feel like they might give up. Then lips begin to slide over him, around him, sucking harder each time they take him back in, a strong tongue pressing widely along the bottom, stroking, and he barely notices hands pulling his slacks and pants down further until they're pooled around his ankles.

And a finger presses _in_.

" _Sirius_ ," he grits out angrily, but the long digit is already searching, and then it brushes something, and he moans and grasps the wizard's head more firmly with both hands. He's not gay. He knows he's not. He's even checked, ever since his and Sirius's first encounter, he's tried looking. He's not even remotely attracted to _any_ other wizard though. Just—A talented tongue circles his sensitive tip before pulling him back into a slick, wet tightness and eye-rolling soft warmth that makes it impossible to think. "Yeah Pads, suck it. Suck my _fucking cock_ ," he breathes with a rough laugh, shoving himself further into the wizard's welcoming mouth, his best friend who could have _any_ witch he wants letting him fuck his face and moaning like it's the best fucking thing in the world, making his entire body feel like it's on fire, and Remus _better_ not find out.

Lips pop off to say with a smile, "Hey. You want t'watch me snog Evie after this?"

" _Fu-uck yes."_ He pushes his painfully hard body part back between laughing lips, the mental picture making his entire body tingle with excitement, and he begins to thrust with purpose, the finger inside him moving more aggressively, pressing repeatedly on a foreign spot that makes his toes curl and question his sanity; then he feels a tightening down low drawing up, higher and higher and _higher_ , and he pushes as _far_ as he can get into his best friend's mouth, burying himself, his chin falling back and making his scenery the pale ceiling above as he breathes roughly: " _Ohhhhhh, Pa-ads,_ " and then he's shooting hot into the back of his best friend's spasming throat.

" _Fuck Prongs_ ," Sirius curses, sounding almost pained as he pulls back, and then he's undoing his own slacks as fast as he can and revealing himself incredibly hard and needy to his best friend. " _Fuck_."

He stares down with wide eyes and shallow breaths as his best friend begins to jerk himself off roughly still on his knees before him, cursing, his hips bucking as he stares at seemingly nothing, not appearing to even register the surroundings when they brighten considerably for straining hazel ones. He feels his mouth go dry when Sirius lets out a breathy gasp, and he almost starts to sink down—

" _Remus_ ," the wizard whispers, and James's knees lock him upright as Sirius closes his eyes, and his hips jerk even harder, "Oh fuck fuck, _Moo-oony,"_ he breathes as he comes on the floor before him.

James blinks, his mouth dry.

"Shit, that was fucking hot." Sirius laughs as he puts himself back in, and then situates James too for him, who feels frozen in place, before standing, not seeming fazed like their first time or even unsure like their second, and James wonders if he should have said something _then_ , if it would have meant anything.

If he would have just said, 'Shit Sirius, I think I could fancy you, want to give it a go?' What would his friend have said if he hadn't buried any possible feelings under bucketloads of denial and a single-minded masculinity? Would he have laughed it off, or would he have happily given up on Remus, who was constantly turning him away for things he knew Sirius didn't even mean to do? Would he have taken up with him instead, and they could've stayed together all the while the best of mates even when they both had to get married and have kids, and they'd have shagged and been each others children's godparents. Closer than brothers. It's what everyone always said about them...

"—right Prongs?"

James swallows, and his throat is dry now too, and he realizes something as he looks at grinning swollen lips and then down to the wet floor at his feet, his best friend laughing again, shoving him in the shoulder hard to get his attention, and he nods and forces a laugh at whatever was said that was so funny. He finally realizes something then, he feels it; that if he and Sirius ever _really_ gave it a go, Remus'd never forgive them, more importantly, he'd never forgive Sirius, and Sirius needed Remus. He needed Remus like he needed air - he'd seen it - just like he hopes he might need Lily some day if he's lucky.

"You good, Prongs?"

James blinks, and he finds his best friend shooting him an uncharacteristically close look, his arm draped around his shoulders like it's nothing, but there's an undeniable neediness to it that has been hidden until then, and he feels the sudden reckless urge to kiss him, to just claim him for his own, because Remus is hurting Sirius just as much if not more and the sandy blond doesn't realize how much Sirius needs him too, but he does, and if he was really careful about it he might win. They would have fun, there would be no drama, and James was positive he wouldn't lose interest like he had with all the witches he'd thought he was into at some point. If only Remus wasn't an issue...

"What?" Dark brows lift. "Is there jizz on my face?"

James is jerked from his thoughts. He shakes his head with a huff, and he's grinning, hiding a rueful expression that tries to muddy it, and Sirius is meeting it easily, the look only slightly questioning. "No, but I could fix that." And then a barking laugh shakes the arm around him, and he joins in as he's steered towards the door.

"C'mon, let's go find Moony. I bet he's in the library now."

James just nods, clearing the ridiculous path his thoughts had just taken without his permission and banishing it from his conscious, and the door opens.

* * *

"I'm sorry?" was asked slowly, and Remus turned back around, his every movement deliberate.

"You heard me." James lifted dark brows, and he cursed himself for doing something so selfless, but it was for Sirius, so it wasn't that altruistic. "He doesn't want to be alone, he won't be, no matter how much you'd like it. I'll give you a month, tops, because we're friends." The sandy blond's expression intensified, and he knew he'd accomplished what he'd wanted. Sirius would be thrilled when the time came. Good for him. "But if you don't, I make no more promises."


End file.
